Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Because drillers and operators are forced to operate remotely from the underground formations and reservoirs they wish to exploit, their access to relevant information is limited. Consequently, there is a demand for tools that provide new types of information, more accurate information, or more efficient collection of information. Examples of information that may be collected includes characteristics of the earth formations traversed by the borehole, and data relating to the size and configuration of the borehole itself. This information is usually recorded and displayed in the form of a log, i.e. a graph of the measured parameter as a function of tool position or depth. The collection of information relating to conditions downhole, which commonly is referred to as “logging”, can be performed by several methods including wireline logging and “logging while drilling” (LWD).
In wireline logging, a probe or “sonde” is lowered into the borehole after some or all of a well has been drilled. The sonde hangs at the end of a long cable or “wireline” that provides mechanical support to the sonde and also provides an electrical connection between the sonde and electrical equipment located at the surface of the well. In accordance with existing logging techniques, various parameters of the earth's formations are measured and correlated with the position of the sonde in the borehole as the sonde is pulled uphole.
In LWD, the drilling assembly includes sensing instruments that measure various parameters as the formation is being penetrated, thereby enabling measurements of the formation while it is less affected by fluid invasion. While LWD measurements are desirable, drilling operations create an environment that is generally hostile to electronic instrumentation, telemetry, and sensor operations.
In these and other logging environments, it is desirable to construct an image of the borehole wall. Among other things, such images reveal the fine-scale structure of the penetrated formations. The fine-scale structure includes stratifications such as shale/sand sequences, fractures, and non-homogeneities caused by irregular cementation and variations in pore size. Orientations of fractures and strata can also be identified, enabling more accurate reservoir flow modeling.
Borehole wall imaging can be accomplished in a number of ways, but micro-resistivity tools have proven to be effective for this purpose. Micro-resistivity tools measure borehole surface resistivity on a fine scale. The resistivity measurements can be converted into pixel intensity values to obtain a borehole wall image. However, oil-based muds can inhibit such measurements due to the high resistivity of the mud and the variability of the contact impedance due to variable standoff. U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,588 (Chen) discloses an imaging tool for use in oil-based muds. Chen's resistivity tool employs at least two pairs of voltage electrodes positioned on a non-conductive surface between a current source electrode and a current return electrode. At least in theory, the separation of voltage and current electrodes eliminates the oil-based mud's effect on voltage electrode measurements, enabling at least qualitative measurements of formation resistivity.
The drawings show illustrative invention embodiments that will be described in detail. However, the description and accompanying drawings are not intended to limit the invention to the illustrative embodiments, but to the contrary, the intention is to disclose and protect all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.